


Memories

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Cas moved into their first apartment, Dean knew it would be a bit difficult to adjust to their new life at first. He hadn't been in such a serious relationship since forever ago, and Cas had never been in one, as far as Dean knew. What Dean quickly realized he hadn't accounted for, however, was that Cas had never been human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

When Dean and Cas moved into their first apartment, Dean knew it would be a bit difficult to adjust to their new life at first. He hadn't been in such a serious relationship since forever ago, and Cas had never been in one, as far as Dean knew. What Dean quickly realized he hadn't accounted for, however, was that Cas had never been human. 

This realization hit Dean on the first morning after they'd finished setting the whole apartment up. Dean had awoken to an empty bed. He shuffled sleepily to the kitchen in search of Cas, and was jolted wide awake when he took in the sight before him. The kitchen walls were splattered in a thick purple goo, Cas standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, locked in a staring contest with the blender. 

It turned out Cas was in the middle of making a smoothie when he decided he wanted to check on it from the top. So he opened the lid while still pressing the blend button. That explained why there was a rather large dollop of purple substance smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Cas grumbled while Dean giggled and helped him clean up the mess. 

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Dean to walk into the laundry room to see Cas arguing with the washing machine. According to Cas, not only did it refuse to work properly, but it always kidnapped one half of his sock pairs, forcing him to wear mismatched socks almost all of the time. 

When he told that much to Dean, Dean laughed and replied that it wasn't the machine kidnapping his socks- Cas left them all over the apartment. He even managed to point out one of Cas' green socks in the corner of the bedroom where they were standing, and a white sock peeking our from under the bed. 

Dean had expected snark thrown back at him, or a disapproving huff as Cas left the room. Instead, Cas let out a shaky breath, his eyes beginning to water. Dean's eyes widened as he stepped closer to Cas, arms opening to wrap around him. He held Cas tight, stroking his back as Cas let out gentle sobs. "You're doing so great, Cas," he whispered in his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

Even after Cas mastered all things human, there was still one thing Dean did for him anyway. He helped him deal with earwax. Anyone else would cringe at the notion of something so strange, but ever since the first time Dean helped him with it, deciding he didn't want Cas to run the risk of sticking the q-tip too far in, and they ended up making out heatedly and then having sex, it had become a tradition. 

Cas wondered why this mundane act felt so romantic. He figured that it was because their faces were so close together, and even though earwax was gross, there was something intimate in the gentle way Dean took care of him, like every part of his body, everything that came from it, was beautiful. 

Dean wouldn't trade any of Cas' learning period for anything. Of course, some of the experiences were gross, like when Dean recoiled in horror at the toenail clippings he found all over their bed sheets. 

But there was also the memory of Cas fumbling with the shower handles, calling to Dean for help, and the wonderful shower sex that ensued. 

And there was the funny memory of Cas yelling at the coffee maker, only to turn around when Dean cleared his throat, to see that two mugs of coffee were already sitting on the kitchen table. 

Yeah, Dean wouldn't trade those memories for anything.


End file.
